Ramen Can Fix So Many Things
by Hitomi Hotaru
Summary: Hinata x Naruto. Hinata's father invites her to come back home after the chuunin exams. She has a hard time deciding whether or not to go back. Can Naruto help her decide? And can he actually discover Hinata's braver side?


**Ramen Can Fix So Many Things**

**Aka**

**The NaruHina Ficlet**

Home… a place that was never friendly to Hinata… filled with memories that she did not want to resurface… Hinata stared at the pale Hyuuga gates. He wanted her to come back he said… Neji showed him something during the chuunin exams that made him forget about family lines and destiny…he just wanted her home… so he said.

"Papa…," Hinata whispered to herself. She didn't know what to do. Should she just go back… pretend things that happened never did. Or do the impossible. Stand up to her father.

Then one thought passed through her mind: What would Naruto do? This is a frequent thought. Every time she needed encouragement, every time she thought maybe she couldn't do something…that thought would pass through her mind.

"HINATA!" Speak of the devil… it was Naruto.

Oh no…Hinata's heart started pounding and her face turned a slight shade of red. There was nothing else she could do but turn around.

"N-n-naruto," she said softly yet loud enough for him to hear, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was returning something of Neji's," Naruto said holding a small bag filled with small pebbles, "These were apparently supposed to help you focus chacra better… cheyeah… right…"

"T-they are…if…if you use them correctly," said Hinata, who knew most of the Hyuuga training methods.

"Hey Hinata, would you mind giving these to Neji next time you see him?"

"Sure…"

After Naruto handed her the stones, there was an almost awkward silence. Hinata was fiddling with the small bag while Naruto was scratching his cheek desperately thinking of something to say. He had heard about Hinata's father wanting her back home. He over heard a conversation with Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei. Naruto didn't know the whole story, but he knew Hinata was nervous and he needed to help. Then it came to him.

"Hey Hinata!" He exclaimed, "I just had a great idea!"

Hinata's head jerked up in surprise, "W-what?"

"Would you like to have a bowl of ramen with me?" Naruto knew he couldn't do a whole lot, but he always knew that ramen seemed to help.

"I would lo-… like that… Naruto. It would give me a ch-chance to get away and th-think for a little while," Hinata said once again just as soft.

"Great!" Naruto yelled, "And look! Coupons!" He pulled two small pieces of paper from his pocket, "I remembered where I put them this time!"

Hinata giggled softly. This made Naruto smile a little. She had a cute laugh.

They walked to town each holding a ramen coupon. Hinata had her head down and her hands clasped together in front of her, while Naruto was walking head up and hands behind his head. Hinata would look up only once or twice to look at Naruto. Then she would blush and look down again. Could this really be happening? Hinata was actually going to eat with Naruto. She blushed even harder at the thought.

The lunch rush had not yet reached Ichi Raku Ramen. Hinata blushed harder than before. Now she is _alone_ in a restaurant with Naruto. Under the table she pinched herself just enough to reassure her that she absolutely wasn't dreaming.

Their orders came and once again silence filled the void. Hinata desperately was trying to think of a subject, a thought, a memory…_anything_ that she could use to start a conversation. All she could do was slowly eat and occasionally watch in awe at how fast Naruto can inhale a bowl of ramen.

"Hey, Hinata…," Naruto started a conversation which allowed Hinata to breathe easier, "I heard…uh… I heard your dad invited you back home…"

Hinata quickly swallowed her noodles in surprise. She didn't know he knew about that… then again she didn't know how much he knew for that matter.

She sighed, "Yes… but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know if I should go back."

Naruto looked at her. She had her finger at her lower lip, something he recognized from the chuunin exams.

"Why?" Naruto broke the long silence.

Hinata looked up surprised, "What?"

"Why wouldn't you want to go back? I mean… it is your family."

Hinata looked at him confused for a moment until it finally hit her. Naruto never had a family.

"Oh, Naruto…"

"It's ok, I know I've never had a real family, but even still isn't better to have one?"

"It's just; stuff has happened there that… I just…" Hinata couldn't find the words.

"You should… probably forgive them."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Was Naruto being profound? At any rate he was right.

Naruto continued, "I don't know how many times I've messed up, but I always knew Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei would always forgive me… eventually anyways...," He rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed. Naruto then finished off his noodles in silence.

This gave Hinata time to really think about it. Though he didn't mention it, Naruto had to forgive a lot of people. So many have been mean and even kind of cruel to him because of what was inside him. If he hadn't been able to forgive… he probably would've ended up like Gaara: Friendless and emotionless.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled, "Naruto."

"Hey! I think that was the first time you said my name with out stuttering!" Naruto exclaimed. He'd been hoping he's get to know Hinata well enough that she wouldn't be shy around him (even though he was still clueless).

Hinata blushed a little. She hadn't realized she had suddenly broken the habit. This opened up the whole possibility that she could be around Naruto more often.

Naruto walked her back to her place after lunch and was able to witness the world shaking event. Hinata's father came out of the Hyuuga place, and instead of standing up and yelling at him,… she stood up to him… and forgave him, which was what he was hoping for, Naruto thought, all along.

_**THE END!**_

AN: I don't know if it was as good as my LeeSaku one, but I think it's okay lol P Review and let me know!


End file.
